Damned
by neo123
Summary: A sequelcompanion oneshot to Cursed. Ryou got lonely so his Curse got him a gift to make him feel all better.


Jaazi: Meh, I was bored…anywho, this is sort of a companion oneshot to "Cursed". Enjoy!

Disclaimer: If I owned it, Bakura and Ryou would be the main characters, along with the psychotic blonde duo.

* * *

**Damned**

The room was large and extravagant. The floor was covered with thick, plush emerald green carpet. There was a large four-poster bed with silver silk drapes and warm think green blankets and matching silver fluffy pillows. Near the bed was an ebony bedside table with sapphire jacks, ruby dice, a Rubix cube made of sapphire, ruby, topaz, diamond, emerald, and amethyst and other assorted trinkets of the like scattered across its top.

On the far side of the room was a large ebony vanity with decorative carvings of mythical creatures and enchanted forests. A pure silver brush that had an intricate rose and thorny stem design and its bristles were very soft lay on it. A beautiful silver circlet embedded with emeralds and diamonds lie across the brush.

A boy stirred from beneath the various luxurious blankets. Rubbing the sleep out of his lovely emerald eyes, he clumsily slipped out of bed. His long white silk pajama pants dragged on the floor and his silk pajama shirt was a bit too large, considering it was slipping off his shoulders.

Ryou giggled childishly as he picked up his circlet and brush. Once finished brushing out the few tangles in his snow-white hair, he placed his circlet on his head. He giggled again and twirled around his room happily. After a few spins, he stopped and sighed sadly.

He flopped back onto his bed and reached out to bedside table and picked up the jeweled Rubix cube. He began to fiddle with it before tossing it aside, sighing sadly to himself again. Ryou trailed over to an ebony bookcase, which also had various carvings of enchanted things, and picked up a book. He idly flipped through it before setting it aside.

It wasn't fair! Why did his Curse have to leave again? He pouted. He missed his Curse and he wanted Curse back now!

Hopping off of the bed, he went back to his vanity. The mirror had two ebony dragons twining around the mirror. Both of the dragons' heads stuck out from the frame allowing one to hang things from it.

Hanging from the mirror were several gold jewelry. Ryou stood on tiptoes and took the Millennium Ring from it. He also took the time to admire the Millennium Necklace, Puzzle, and Key. On the vanity's far left side stood the Millennium Scales with the Millennium Eye laying in one of the pans. He blinked. Where had the Millennium Rod gone?

Curse must've taken it with him…when would he come back home? He played with the dangly bits of his Item. He didn't like being alone but Curse wouldn't leave him alone without a good reason for it. He'd just have to wait a little while before Curse came back to him.

He placed the Ring around his neck and smiled at it. He stroked it fondly before heading back to bed. There was no point in staying up while there was nothing to do. He snuggled deeper into his pillows and blankets. Sighing softly, a small smile appeared on Ryou's lips at the thought of seeing his Curse soon.

"Yadonushi, Yadonushi, wake up," a voice murmured gently. Ryou felt a warm hand on his shoulder. Blearily, Ryou blinked his eyes open. He was met with the burgundy gaze of another white-haired someone.

"Curse!" Ryou cried gleefully. He all but threw himself into Bakura's waiting arms. "You're back!" he exclaimed.

Suddenly, Ryou pulled away. Bakura stared at him quizzically. Ryou pouted.

"You l-left me a-alone…you d-didn't even let me know th-that you left," Ryou sniffled, his green eyes welling up with tears. Bakura smiled and kissed his Light on the forehead.

"I'm sorry, forgive me. I just wanted to…bring you a gift. I know you get lonely when I have to settle uprisings…damn mortals are so troublesome. I don't see why you won't let me kill them all, they've not done a thing to deserve your mercy and kindness," Bakura muttered tartly. Ryou frowned then pouted.

"But what's that got to do with why you left me alone?" Ryou sniffled some more.

"Yes, wait right here. Go on, sit on the bed and close your eyes," Bakura urged. Ryou's features lit up and clapped his hands excitedly. He placed his hands over his eyes and bounced slightly on the bed.

"Okay, okay! I'm ready! Can I see my present now, Curse?" he asked impatiently. Bakura chuckled.

"Wait one minute, Yadonushi," Bakura replied.

Ryou heard Bakura leave the room. He frowned, but did as his dear Curse told him to and refused to take a peek. Before he knew it, he heard Curse's steady and strong footsteps followed by other weak shuffles. He thought he heard the clinking of chains, but wasn't sure. He practically heard Bakura's eager smirk.

"Okay, Yadonushi, you can look now," Bakura said. Ryou uncovered his eyes and gasped.

Standing before him were four people. A small boy with dulled amethyst eyes and tri-colored hair that defied gravity was shackled hand and foot as were the other three. Beside the boy stood a taller blonde boy with honey-brown eyes that were also lifeless. Near him was another boy with brown hair done in a single spike and brown empty eyes. Next and final in line was a girl with shoulder-length brown hair and vacant blue eyes.

"C-Curse…?" Ryou questioned.

"I didn't want you to be lonely and bored if I ever had need to leave and I needed to stop the uprisings. These fools were the ones stirring up trouble and I thought you might like a few living dolls to keep you company now and then," Bakura explained. Ryou's eyes began to tear again.

"B-but aren't they the mean ones? The ones who didn't want to be with me? They're the ones that hurt me," Ryou said softly, eyes downcast. He was quickly wrapped into a warm embrace. The Millennium Rod was in Bakura's hand.

"They want to be your playmates now," he coaxed.

"R-really?" Ryou asked. Bakura handed him the Rod.

"Of course, who wouldn't want to be with a beauty like you? Try it. I know you haven't much experience with Shadow magic, but it isn't that difficult," Bakura replied. Ryou smiled slightly.

"They'll play with me? Promise?"

"If they don't, I'll send them to the deepest pits of hell," Bakura smirked. Ryou giggled, twirling his hair slightly.

"Yay, thank you, Curse," he chirped. He faced his new dollies. They had regained consciousness without the use of the Rod to overpower their minds. They blinked dazedly and immediately focused on Ryou.

"Ryou! I knew Bakura had you captive!" Joey exclaimed, glaring at Bakura. Bakura rolled his eyes.

"No," Ryou murmured.

"But how else could've Bakura gotten all the Items? We know you would've stopped him if you could, Ryou!" Yugi protested.

"No," Ryou whispered a bit louder.

"You're too nice to hurt anyone Ryou," Tristan added, also glaring at Bakura.

"Yeah, you would never hurt your friends, Ryou! Friends stick together and you would never betray us," Tea added.

"No!" Ryou cried angrily, stomping his foot childishly to emphasize his point.

"Bakura, what did you do to him!" Yugi yelled, his eyes filled with tears. Bakura gave him a quick glance before deciding that Ryou was more interesting to look at.

"No! No, no, no, no, no!" Ryou stamped his foot some more, "Leave Curse alone!"

"But, Ryou…what's going on? You're our friend," Tea whimpered. Ryou pouted some more.

"No, you're my present! Curse brought you here to play with me," Ryou replied.

"But…" Tristan began.

"Curse got the Items and took over the world just for me!" Ryou beamed proudly, rocking back and forth on his feet.

"Ryou…why…?" Yugi whimpered brokenly.

"No more! You were all mean to me and hurt me! Curse was nice. He took care of me and gave me lots of presents! Curse **loves** me! Right, Curse?" Ryou asked turning to his Curse. Bakura nuzzled Ryou.

"Of course I love you, Yadonushi. **My** Yadonushi," Bakura replied, smirking and baring his fangs at the others. Ryou giggled and raised the Rod.

"Don't worry. I know you were mean to me and hurt me, but that's okay now! Now we can really be friends. We'll play lots of games and have a lot of fun together. Isn't that nice? We'll all be happier," Ryou chirped cheerfully as the Rod flashed.

Three sets of eyes dulled and emptied. Ryou pouted.

"I said, isn't that nice?" Ryou asked again, showing a child's impatience.

"Yes, master. Very nice," Yugi's monotonous voice answered.

"Yay! What should we play first?" Ryou asked kindly.

"Whatever you wish, master," Tea answered in the same dulled tone. Ryou laughed joyfully and hugged Bakura.

"Thank you, Curse! I love my present! It's the best ever!" Ryou said. Bakura placed a kiss on Ryou's lips.

"Anything for you, Yadonushi. Go along and play with your new playmates," Bakura urged. Ryou skipped towards his playmates and brought a few luxurious gold encrusted playthings.

Bakura watched over them. Yes, he was satisfied. He had power over the world, defeated the Pharaoh, gotten his revenge for himself and for Yadonushi. He had damned them and their precious friendship. Damned them all.

He stepped out of the room into the balcony. He smirked maliciously as he looked at his kingdom and people enshrouded in darkness. He and Yadonushi damned them all…but most of all, Yadonushi was happy and neither of them were going to be alone ever again.

* * *

Jaazi: I think that one was as weird as the other on…huh. Well, leave a comment before you leave! 


End file.
